


control is the problem

by billtheradish



Series: now I know my ABCs [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Chains, Gen, Non-Sexual Bondage, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 17:22:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/751083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/billtheradish/pseuds/billtheradish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Most bitten werewolves struggle for control. Some struggle to let go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	control is the problem

**Author's Note:**

  * For [connaissais](https://archiveofourown.org/users/connaissais/gifts).



> Written for an unbind me, from [this meme](http://billtheradish.tumblr.com/post/46305060418/a-new-abc-meme) on tumblr.

"I'm bored," Stiles sighed, thunking his head against the wall. "Shouldn't something be happening?"

Derek's teeth itched. It wasn't that big a deal, just a minor annoyance, really. It was still _there_ though. And annoying.

Much like Stiles.

Stiles shifted again, making the chains clank _again_ , and Derek sighed. "You don't feel different _at all_?"

"Nope!" he exclaimed, all too brightly, before shrugging and tilting his head back and forth. (Apparently, not having the use of his hands just meant he gestured with his head, which was just as obnoxious.) "Well, aside from the hearing, and the smelling, and feeling like I could eventually get out of this if I really tried, anyway," he said, jerking one arm against the chains unless Derek had any doubts about what 'this' was.

Derek stared, but Stiles just shrugged again. "No, seriously."

The mark where Deucalion had bitten him had healed in hours with no trace of a scar. Stiles _was_ a werewolf, whether he’d wanted it or not.

He smelled like a wolf. He was as fast and as strong as a wolf. He had the senses of a wolf. He healed like a wolf.

But he fought with weapons, not claws. Deucalion hadn't been able to call Stiles. Hadn't been able to control him, or even make him shift. The _full moon_ wasn't making Stiles shift. _Nothing_ seemed to--

Derek closed his eyes. "Stiles."

"I don't think I deserve that tone," Stiles groused, his heart rate picking up with a note of anxiety. "I'm not even fidgeting. Uh, much, anyway. For me, this is--"

"Stiles," Derek ground out. "Have you _ever_ shifted?"

The blank gape he got in return was answer enough. Swearing mentally, Derek moved to start unlocking the chains. 

"What--"

"I don't know why I didn't anticipate that you'd be _just as annoying_ in this as everything else." The chains slithered and rattled their way to the floor as Stiles stood, still frowning and confused but thankfully _quiet_. "How are you keeping control?"

From the way Stiles tensed, Derek wasn't sure he'd actually needed to ask. He remembered how the sheriff had looked, when Stiles was bitten. Stiles had had an even better view.

"If you can't shift, you can't work on controlling yourself _while_ shifted. You're more dangerous, just less often."

Stiles snorted at that, drawing a hand over his face. "So...I'm a time bomb?"

"Ten points from Gryffindor for the bad Avengers reference," Derek quipped back, smirking when Stiles gaped. "Now start running." He pushed Stiles toward the door, grabbing the phone from his pocket and tapping out a text message for Scott and Isaac.

"Wait. What? What are we doing?"

"We're going to chase you around the preserve until you break down and shift." He hit send on _Stiles loose in preserve_ and tossed the phone back to Stiles, grinning at Stiles' indignant squawk.

"You are _such_ an asshole."

Derek shrugged and pushed Stiles toward the door again. "Better get going. They know you'll have started from here."

**Author's Note:**

> I love this, but have too much on my plate to consider writing a longer take on it. I would, however, adore seeing someone else go there. ;) Recs welcome.


End file.
